Incorrect Wish
by Fujoshi1997
Summary: Es una realidad alterna en la cual Gohan y los demás desean que Goku regrese a la vida después de sacrificarse con Cell, pero aún quedaba un deseo pendiente, Vegeta ¿qué hiciste?...en conclusión es una historia YAOI, disfruten
1. Deseo fallido

**Deseo Fallido**

Goku: ¡Fue increíble la manera que derrotaste a Cell Gohan! (en esta historia Gohan mata a Cell y logran revivir a Goku con las esferas del dragón)

Gohan: ¡Gracias Papá!

Krillin: Bien, ¿cuál será el tercer deseo? ya he pedido el mio pero no se puede hacer

Yamcha: Ay Krillin, es obvio, Shenlong no sería capaz de hacer a N° 17 y 18 completamente humanos ¿o si?

Krillin: Jaja, si creo que tienes razón

Todos: Jajajajajaja

Vegeta: *malditos insectos, sigan distrayendose mientras yo pido mi inmortalidad* (decía mientras se acercaba a pedir su deseo)

Shenlong: Diganme su último deseo

Goku: ¿Uh?...Vegeta, ¿qué deseo le vas a pedir?

Vegeta: Eso no te importa Kakaroto, ustedes ya mal gastaron sus deseos, ahora es mi turno

Goku: Solo te pido que no sea algo que destruya a la Tierra, después de todo creo que si has cambiado un poco Vegeta

Vegeta: ...grrrrr...YA CALLATE KAKAROTO, DESEARÍA QUE HUBIERA UNA FORMA EN LA QUE NO TE ODIARA

Shenlong: (le empezaban a brillar los ojos dando a entender que iba a cumplir su deseo)

Gohan: ¿Uh?, ¿qué es ese humo?

Krillin: No lo sé, pero es tan espeso que no veo nada

Gohan: Papá, ¿dónde estás?

Shenlong: Ya les he cumplido sus deseos, ahora me voy

Gohan: /cof,cof/ Papá, ¿dónde estás? (abanicando el poco humo que quedaba cerca de él)

Krillin: Ya lo encontré Gohan, puedo ver sus zapatos

Yamcha: Ah, chicos (pálido)

Gohan: ¿Qué pasa Yam...(sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo no pudo terminar de hablar)

Krillin: ¿Goku?

Goku: ¿Si?, ¿qué pasa Gohan?

Gohan: Te ves...amm...diferente

Goku: (comienza a ver que es lo que tení de ''diferente'') AAAAHHH

Piccolo: ¿Qué demonios fue lo que pasó?

Goku: No lo se (preocupado por lo que acababa de suceder)

Vegeta: *Demonios...nunca me imagine que Kakaroto de mujer se viera tan bien /O/O/...pero, ¿qué diablos estoy pensando?)

Yamcha: No.../O/O/...no te preocupes Goku, nosotros podemos ayudarte...¿por qué no te quedas en Kame-house hasta que vuelvas a la normalidad? (ay Yamcha, eres todo un loquillo, jejejeje)

Goku: ¿Enserio?, wow, gracias Yamcha

Gohan: Pero primero debería saber mamá para que no se preocupe

Goku: Mmmm...si cierto, debo pensar bien como se lo dire a Milk

Milk: ¿ESPERAS A QUE ME CREA ESA MENTIRA GOKU?, ¿TÚ CREES QUE SOY TAN TONTA COMO PARA DEJARTE IR A ALLÁ SABIENDO QUE TODOS ESOS SON UNOS PERVERTIDOS?, NI LOCA VAS A ESA CASA O POR LO MENOS HASTA QUE VUELVAS A LA NORMALIDAD ¿TE QUEDÓ CLARO?

Goku: Si Milk (pobre Goku, te odio Milk) pero no me podrías prestar algo de ropa que me siento incómodo usando esta ropa con este cuerpo

Milk: Esta bien, te dare una bata verde

Goku: Gracias

Bulma: Vegeta, ¿estás bien?, te veo algo distraído desde que llegaste, ¿pasó algo malo?

Vegeta: *maldición, ¿por qué no me puedo sacar la imagen del imbécil de Kakaroto de mi cabeza?*

Bulma: Vegeta, Vegeta, VEGETA TE ESTOY HABLANDO...grrrr, este hombre es insoportable, no se por que sigo con él *ah si, es por Trunks*


	2. Actos y consecuencias

Milk: Hasta mañana Goku

Goku: Hasta mañana Milk

Milk: Espero arregles esto lo más pronto posible o no te daré más comida, ¿entendiste?

Goku: Será mejor que arregle esto, no quiero seguir usando vestidos de Milk…ya se

Goku: Gohan, Gohan despierta, necesito que me acompañes

Gohan: ¿Papá?, pero si son las dos de la mañana

Goku: Necesito que me acompañes donde Bulma

Gohan: Y ¿por qué tengo que ir yo?

Goku: Porque necesito testigos de que si hice lo posible para regresar a la normalidad o Milk ya no me dará de comer

MIENTRAS TANTO

Bulma: Haz lo quieras, a veces pienso porque me quedé contigo

Vegeta: Lo mismo pienso todo el tiempo, no tiene sentido que un saiyajin como yo este conviviendo con una terrícola

Bulma: Callate ¿quieres?, que ya me tienes har…..(aparece Goku con Gohan frente a ellos)

Goku: Hola, ¿llegué en un mal momento? (con su típica pose)

Gohan: Papá tengo sueño, déjame dormir

Goku: Si cierto, lo siento, duerme en el mueble hasta que termine ¿si?

Gohan: Mmm…..zzzzzz

Bulma: ¿Goku?, pero ¿cómo fue que paso esto?

Goku: ¿Vegeta no te lo dijo?...(Bulma mira de reojo a Vegeta con una cara de molesta)...él le iba a pedir un deseo a Shenlong pero algo salió mal, y vine porque necesito de tu ayuda

Bulma: ¿Y qué es lo que necesitas? (está más que claro que era, solo que así evitaría que Vegeta se le acercara)

Goku: A que vuelva a la normalidad, ¿puedes hacer una cura?

Bulma: Bien, te aviso cuando este lista, me imagino que tienes hambre, puedes coger lo que quieras del refrigerador

Goku: ¿Enserio?, ¡gracias Bulma, eres la mejor! (estaba abrazándola y ni pasaron dos segundos ya estaba comiendo una pierna de pollo)

Bulma: Bien, ya termine, solo espero que se la deje poner...ojalá que Trunks no haya escuchado la discusión que tuvimos Vegeta y yo, pero es que se ha vuelto más insoportable de lo normal aunque creo que eso sería imposible (con una leve sonrisa en la cara)

AFUERA DEL LABORATORIO DE BULMA

Goku: Vegeta, ¿qué te pasa?, siempre estás tan molesto...ya se, esto siempre funciona con Milk (se le acerca demasiado poniéndolo incómodo)

Vegeta: ¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO KAKAROTO?, más vale que pares si no quieres que esto empeore

Goku: ¿Empeorar?, ¿cómo, así? (le besa la oreja)

Vegeta: ¿POR QUÉ HACES ESO?, ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA HOY SABANDIJA?

Goku: Lo siento, eso siempre funciona con Milk cuando está molesta

Vegeta: ¿Quieres…/O/O/ quieres saber…lo que le hago a Bulma después que hace eso?

Goku: ¿Uh?

-  
Bulma: Goku, ya está la cu...¿PERO QUÉ? (no podía ni creer lo que estaba viendo, jamás se lo hubiera imaginado lo que estaba pasando, Vegeta estaba besando a Goku y este no hacia nada para impedirlo, era como si la apuñalarán por la espalda con una espada de doble filo)


	3. Pensamientos extraños

Se que me quedó corto, pero hice todo lo posible para alargarlo, si quieren ver mi doujinshi de este historia pueden entrar a mi cuenta en dA (deviantArt) donde estoy como ILovePhineasAndFerb (lo sé, se que es un nombre bobo, pero tenía 13 años cuando cree mi cuenta allí y ahora ese seudónimo me perseguirá por el resto de mis días)…..ok, para no aburrirlos más les dejó la tercera parte de mi historia, BYE

…..

Bulma: No puedo creer lo que acabo de ver, debo…..debo lavarme la cara (sollozando dirigiéndose al baño, lo extraño en todo esto es que tanto Goku como Vegeta no se dieron cuenta de la presencia de una científica muy abatida por lo que creyó haber visto)

AFUERA  
Goku: Vegeta, ¿por qué hiciste eso?  
Vegeta: Cállate Kakaroto, tú me provocaste, además esto no lo tiene que saber nadie ¿entiendes? "aunque ni yo puedo creer lo que acabo de hacer" (completamente sonrojado por lo que acaba de pasar)

Goku: Pero….

Vegeta: ¿ENTIENDES? (con una venita en la frente de rabia)

Goku: ….si…(respondió en voz baja y con la cabeza agachada)

Vegeta: Bien….."maldición, odio estar así" (se fue a quién sabe dónde mientras se iba tocando los labios sonrojándose aún más)  
Goku: Está tan extraño desde que pidió ese deseo a Shenlong…mmmm…me pregunto ¿qué más pasará mientras este así? (mirando su nuevo cuerpo de pies a cabeza)

CON BULMA EN EL BAÑO  
Bulma: (sniff) Cálmate, estoy segura que no pudo haber sido eso...si, de seguro fue alucinación mía por tanto trabajo, ¿cómo se me ocurre pensar que esos dos van a hacer algo así?

MIENTRAS TANTO  
Goku: Debería de hacer algo para que Vegeta deje de estar así conmigo, pero…..creo que mejor no, me gusta cómo me está tratando, sé que está muy raro conmigo pero creo que es la única vez desde que volvió a la Tierra que no me trata mal y no debería desaprovechar esta única oportunidad que me queda


	4. El deseo se vuelve interesante 1

Esta es la continuación, perdón la tardanza XD

Si llegase a haber alguna palabra re-buscada es por culpa de la universidad T_T

Bulma: Muy bien, ya estuvo, no está bien seguir sacando conclusiones, debo tener buenas pruebas para sustentar esta teoría

FUERA DEL BAÑO

Trunks: Agr...¿qué es todo e-so? (sonrojandose lentamente por lo que acaba de ver) *ese, ¿ese es?...no, no puede ser*

Gohan: Papá ya me despedí de Trunks, aunque estaba en la cuna y Bulma no se donde está...AHORA NOS PODEMOS IR

Vegeta: NO, tu te quedarás aquí esta noche Kakaroto

Goku: Ve-Vegeta pero Milk se va a...

Vegeta: NO ME INTERESA, TE QUEDARÁS Y HARÁS LO QUE YO TE DIGA ¿TE QUEDA CLARO?

Trunks: *no puedo creer que esto este pasando, mi papá queriendo cogerse al papá de Gohan y él está aquí tan cerca mio*

CONTINUARÁ


	5. El deseo se vuelve interesante 2

Por fin volví al fanfic, solo para recordarles que es YAOI (boyxboy) de DBZ y si no les gusta pueden irse a la casa de LARRY .l.

Trunks: Gohan...ahhhh...¿quién es ella?

Gohan: Mi papá ¬¬

Trunks: ¿QUÉ? PERO, eso no es posible *aunque eso explica el porque mi papá está muy pegado a ''ella'' *

Gohan: YA ME HARTE (estaba a punto de transformarse pero el sueño lo venció y cayó dormido a lo que Trunks lo agarra antes que se pueda golpear la cabeza)

Trunks: Gohan, ¿estás bien? (sonrojandose sin saber bien porque, solo sabía que le gustaba estar así con él)

Bulma: Bien, ¿dónde estás Vegeta?, debo hablar contigo sobre algo importante (saliendo del baño por fin)

Trunks: MAMÁ (casi por besar a Gohan)

Bulma: Trunks, ¿tú también? (desilusionada al ver a su hijo cometer el mismo pecado que su padre)

Trunks: Mamá, espera no es lo que parece

Bulma: Ya basta ¿sí?, suficiente con haber visto a tu padre hacer lo mismo, solo quea tí te logre detener

Gohan: ¿Ah?...¿qué pasa? (confundido ya que estaba despertando)

Bulma: ¿Qué, estaba dormido?

Trunks: Si (mirando al suelo sonrojado, esta vez no por ''emoción'' sino por vergüenza)

Bulma: No puedo ser

Gohan: ¿Qué no puede ser?

Bulma: Olvídalo Gohan ¿sí?, ¿por qué no vienes a dormir al cuarto de invitados, te parece?

Gohan: Pero, ¿y mi papá?

Bulma: No te preocupes Gohan, algo me dice que él y Vegeta van a estar muy ocupados esta noche

Gohan: ¿Van a entrenar en la noche?

Bulma y Trunks: Si claro, entrenando (sonrisa sarcástica)

Gohan: ¿Ah?

Bulma: Vamos, es por acá

CONTINUARÁ


End file.
